winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloom/Gallery/Miscellaneous
Miscellaneous |-|Concept Arts= Bloom's Harmonix - Concept Art.jpg|Bloom's Harmonix Concept Art |-|YouTube= TMOTA - Bloom Title Card.jpg S7 Opening - Bloom Title Card.jpg Winx 7 Trailer - Bloom Title Card.jpg Winx Reunion - Title Card.jpg Youtube Subscribe S7.png FIFA Winx.jpg Bloom Sirenix Title Card.jpg Bloom Winx Cooking Title Card.jpg Bloom & Flora Secret Video.jpg Winx club bloom and stella WW Reunion.png Bloom Shine Like A Diamond S7 Artwork.jpg Winx Club All Transformations Title Card.jpg MODA MAGIA Bloom Coutre.png Winx Cruise - Lucky Draw.jpg Bloom Tynix Title Card.jpg WC Merry Christmas.png Bloom on summer tour.png Bloom on summer tour 2.png WR Bloom S7 School.png WR Bloom Butterflix.png ChannelArt Summer2015 EN.jpg ChannelArt Winter2015 EN.jpg.png Bloom Fashion Title Card.jpg Winx Club - Tutorial Magico Nastro Bloom.jpg Winx Club - Partecipate al concorso DeAKids!.jpg Winx Club - Winx Winter Tour 2016!.jpg Bloom Butterflix Couture - Kinder.jpg Shine Like A Diamond - Title - FR.jpg Bloom S5 Cruise.jpg Going Back Home.jpg Winx Secret Video - Bloom Mythix.jpg Winx Club - Quiz Games !.jpg Bloom Christmas 2014.jpg Bloom Butterflix (WM 145) + Bracelets.jpg Winx Club 7 - Tynix Soundtrack (Bloom).jpg Winx Club 7 - Tynix Soundtrack (Video) (Bloom).png Bloom Pink Ribbon 2.png Bloom Pink Ribbon.png Winx Club - Quiz Games - Bloom !.jpg Winx S7 Civillian - YT Channel Art.png Bloom Earth Day..png Winx Club - April 23 Activity (Turkey).png Winx Club - Which one is your Winx transformation?.jpg Winx Club - Winx Magic Girls! (SPOT TV).jpg Winx Club Youtube and Google Pic.png Winx Club - Scopriamo insieme gli ovetti di plastica Zàini!.jpg Winx Club - È arrivata la Winx Summer Collection 2016! (SPOT TV).jpg The official online store Winx Club on OZON.ru!.jpg Winx Club - YT Banner - Summer 2016.jpg Winx Club - Tutorial Magica Tenda.jpg Winx Club - Tutte le trasformazioni delle Winx.jpg Winx Club - Home sweet Home!.jpg Winx Club - All Winx Full Transformations.jpg Chinese New Year 2015.jpg Winx Club - Season 7 Episode 1 - The Alfea natural park - -FULL EPISODE-.jpg Winx Club - Serie 7 Episodio 1 - Il Parco Naturale di Alfea -EPISODIO COMPLETO-.jpg Winx Club - Season 7 Episode 13 - The Unicorn's Secret - -FULLEPISODE-.jpg Winx Club - Stagione 7 Episodio 13 - Il Segreto dell'Unicorno - -EPISODIO COMPLETO-.jpg Winx Club - We Are Winx - YouTube.jpg Winx Club - 10th Anniversary.jpg Winx Club - Winx Magazine Party!.jpg Winx Secret Video - Bloom & Musa Bloomix.jpg Winx Secret Video - Who Is Selina.jpg Bloom Sirenix 3D Prototype Title.jpg ChannelartSpring2016 EN.jpg Bloom - Winx Club Worldwide Reunion 2 - YouTube.jpg Winx Club - Season 6 Episode 7 - The Cost Library - -FULL EPISODE-.jpg Winx Club - Serie 6 Episodio 7 - La biblioteca perduta - -EPISODIO COMPLETO-.jpg Winx Secret Video - Friends & Enemies !.jpg Winx Club - Magiche bolle di sapone.jpg Winx Club Tynix Youtube Banner - 8-26-2016.png Winx Club - Winx Mondi di Magia! (SPOT TV).jpg Winx Club - World of Winx Official Trailer.jpg Winx Club - World of Winx Dreamix Trasformation.jpg Winx Club - Diventate le Winx Magic Star 2017!.jpg |-|Poster/Album/Games Cover= Poster Winx Club Season 5 Promotional Poster.jpg Winx Club Season 7 Promotional Poster.jpg Winx Club Season 7 Promotional Poster 2.jpg Winx Club Season 7 Promotional Poster 3.jpg Winx Club Butterflix 3D Poster.jpg Winx Club WOW - First Artworks.jpg Winx Club WOW - First Artworks 2.jpg Winx Club - Earth Day Italia 2016 .jpg Winx Club - World of Winx Poster (April172016).jpg Winx Club Season 7 - Carrefour (Magical Party).jpg Winx Club - Performace at Montecatinin Terme (Spring Magic).png Winx Club - Children Tour.it (We are waiting).jpg Winx Club - Childrentours.it Website banner (April172016).jpg Winx Club - Magic April 23 2016 Photo Contest Prizes (Turkey).jpg Winx Club Summer Tour 2016 Events.png Winx Club WOW - Tecna, Flora, Stella, Aisha & Musa (Zoomed).jpg Winx Club - Live Action - Teaser Picture.jpg Winx Club Winter Tour - Winx Magic Ski Ad (1).jpg Album/iTunes (EP) Winx Club 6 - Bloomix Album Cover.jpg Winx Club Season 6 Episodes iTunes Cover.jpg Winx Club - La Nottee Celeste 11 Giugno 2016 Poster.png Games Alfea Butterflix Adventures Logo.jpg |-|Facebook/Instagram= Facebook Bloom GTMP.jpg Magical Weekend.jpg Mother's Day 2014.jpg Valentine's Day Bloom & Sky 2014.jpg Valentine's Day Bloom & Sky 2014 (YT).jpg New Year Looks.jpg Happy Birthday Bloom 2014.jpg Fairy VS Princess.jpg Winx & Pixie S6.jpg Dance VS Music.jpg Happy Halloween 2014.jpg We Love Pijama Party.jpg Carnival Party.jpg Spring Is Winx.jpg Winx Club Facebook Banner (Gardenia).jpg Winx Club Facebook Banner (Winter S6).jpg Winx Club Facebook Banner (Winter S6 2).jpg Winx Emoji (Bloom).jpg HappyBirthdayBloom2015.jpg Winx Club Facebook Banner (Calavera).jpg Bloom Bloomix (Facebook).jpg Hello Weekend.jpg Bloom Butterflix Couture S7.jpg Winx Club - Bloom, Stella & Flora - Carnival Party 2016.jpg Winx Club - Happy Spring Facebook.jpg Winx Club - Merry Christmas 2015.jpg Winx Club - Merry Christmas 2015 Banner.jpg Winx 6 - Gardenia (Game).jpg BloomFamilyTree.jpg Winx Club - Happy Earth Day 2016 (Facebook).jpg Happy National Donut Day (USA June 3, 2016).jpg Winx Club - Banner (Summer 2016) - Facebook.jpg Winx Club - Winx Summer! (Bloom & Musa) - Facebook.jpg Rainbow SRL Cartoon Week (Bloom's Tynix Outfit).jpg Rainbow SRL - Global Success Through Magical Brands.jpg Rainbow Cartoon Week - Winx Club, Regal Academy, Mia and Me.jpg Winx Club Magazine 150 Promotion - Ask the Winx (Facebook - July 17, 2016).jpg Winx Club Facebook 9-3-2016 Back to School Ideal Deskmate.jpg Winx Club Sept. 5 Facebook Banner - Tynix.jpg Winx Club - Interview the Winx!.jpg Winx Club Facebook - Premiere of World of Winx (Nov 4 2016).jpg Winx Club Facebook - Weekend Time! (11-05-16).jpg Instagram WCMerryChristmas2015.jpg Happy New Year 2016.png WCValentineDayCountdown20163.png Winx Club - Bloom and Stella Ballerina Picture.png Instagram - Baby Winx - Hello.jpg Winx Club - Bloom Happy Weekend.png Winx 6 - Bloom Gardenia (Instagram).jpg WC7BloomElas.jpg Winx Club - Tecna & Bloom S7E2 (Instagram).jpg The winx mothers.png Bloom - Fairy College (S6) - Instagram.jpg Bloom - Fairy Flamingo - Instagram (11-06-2016).jpg Winx Club - World Music Day (21-06-2016).jpg Bloom - Magical Fairy - Instagram.jpg Bloom & Kiko - Happy World Chocolate Day! - (7-7-16).jpg Bloom Summer Afternoon Activity - Sky (Instagram).jpg Winx Club Instagram - Happy International Friendship Day! - (30-07-2016).jpg Winx Club Instagram - Vacation (BFF).jpg CQPS214WUAADF79.png Winx Club Worldwide Reunion 2- Countdown -1 Bloom.jpg Bloom - It's Pizza Time! - Instagram.jpg WOW - Trailer Debut!.jpg Bloom - Instagram - Happy Halloween (31-10-2016).jpg Winx Club Instagram - What will you do for your weekend 2 (Oct-22-16).jpg |-|Others= Winx Marathon Banner.png Winx Calendar 2015.jpg Bloom & Elas Coloring.jpg Bloom Butterflix Party Banner.jpg Bloom & Stella Gardenia Side Banner (OW).jpg Winx Reunion ADS.jpg Winx Reunion ADS 2.png Bloom Season 6 Artwork (OW).png Bloom Mythix 2D Artwork.jpg Bloom Mythix Couture Artwork.jpg Bloom Moodboard 1.png|That's who I am! Bloom Moodboard 2.png|Sky and I... A truly magical love! Bloom Moodboard 3.png|Cooking...what a magical passion! Believix S4 Artwork (OW).jpg Winx Butterflix Couture (Greece).jpg Nick JR Promo.jpg Butterflix 3D (Toy Fair).jpg WCSummerCamp B&S BF C.jpg WCWorldwideReunion2016.jpg Bloom Winter Magic (Banner).jpg BloomDominoPrincessRoom.jpg Winx Club - Winx Or Trix.jpg Bloom's Butterflix Couture (Ad).png Winx Club - Bloom Butterflix 2D (First Look, 2015).jpg Bloom Bloomix Wallpaper.jpg Bloom S7 Civillian (Bookmark).jpg All S7 Civillian (Bookmark).jpg Bloom, Stella & Flora S7 Civillian (Couture).jpg Bloom S7 Banner.jpg Winx Butterflix Couture (Background).jpg Winx Butterflix Couture (Banner).jpg WCPRBOCT32015.jpg WCPRWOCT32015.jpg Bloom Glam Glitter (Image).jpg Bloom Butterflix Poster.png Bloom Civilian S7.jpg Bloom Civilian S7 2.jpg WinxClubReunionBloom3.jpg WCMSChristmasTourPoster.jpg WCHomeSweetHome.jpg Bloom Bloomix Couture (Vietnam Ad).jpg Winx Butterflix (Rainbow Brand Store).jpg WinxAvatarChristmasItem.png Winx 7 - Bloom Fairy Jungle (New Art).jpg Winx Club - Magic Photo Contest April 23 2016 (Turkey) .jpg Winx Club Website - With DeAKids win Winx Summer Camp (April232016).jpg Winx Club - Carrefour Contest April 272016.jpg Con le Winx la festa della mamma è fatalosa! .jpg Con le Winx la festa della mamma è fatalosa! (2).jpg In cucina con le Winx ad Explora! (2).jpg In cucina con le Winx ad Explora! Banner.jpg Winx Club - World Milk Day! (01-06-2016).jpg S7 Repremiere (Starting 3rd of June 2016).jpg Goodbye school... hurray for magical summer and free time! (Bloom).jpg La Notte Celeste si tinge di magia fatalosa!.png Winx Club - Butterflix 3D (Picture).jpg Winx Club - Butterflix 2D (Banner).jpg Winx Fairies at the festival "Multimir" in Moscow!.jpg Winx Fairies at the festival "Multimir" in Moscow! (2).jpg Marathons Winx Club cartoon in "Karo" cinemas! (2).jpg Marathons Winx Club cartoon in "Karo" cinemas! (3).jpg Winx Club is now R & D on the Web!.jpg Win with your Winx Club magazine a trip to Italy!.jpg Win a Cruise Winx fairy with Citizenkid!.jpg Winx Fairy Couture 2016 (Bloom & Stella).jpg Winx Club - Promo Code for 30% dscount on Gulliver Toys online store.jpg Winx Summer Camp 2016 Invitation Card.jpg Winx Club June 2016 Poll- Your summer hairdo is going to be.jpg Con Sodico vincete la magia della Notte Rosa!.jpg What kind of artist are you?.jpg A magical good morning with the Winx placemats!.jpg Bloom, Stella & Flora Butterflix 3D - Winx Music Show (Russia).jpg Winx Worldwide Reunion 2 (Bloom's S7 Cilivian Outfit).jpg Winx Club CREA LA MODA Glamour Girls Book Ad.png Winx Club- Memory Card Game - Etno Chic.jpg Winx Club- Memory Card Game - Tynix.jpg Bloom - Etno Chic.jpg Bloom - Tynix.jpg Rainbow Cartoon Week - Bloom Butterflix.jpg Vincete la magia della Winx Reunion! (Bloom S7 Couture Artwork - Civilian).jpg Winx Club Products to Winx Club Reunion 2 - Italy.jpg Win the Reunion with Winx products on newsstand!.jpg Bloom Mythix 2D.png o3fBGxX9lf4.jpg P7C02WWci0Y.jpg WWFph1iAUu4.jpg CV HdxMWIAEUSAF.png CT9suAxWwAA-5W3.png CT9suCGXIAA-Cf4.png CT9svjOXIAUSPvN.png CT9swBaWoAEFxDk.png game30 winxmagicecard 920x575.jpg CV-Aya4WsAIAhtL.png CVjM-BeWEAARL5W.png large.png CU59V9oWcAAEB4c.png CV9-hCIWUAAq6y1.png CUWJt-EXIAAg35K.png CUWHpsbWwAE5EHH.png CS-SiPyWUAA2D56.png Butterflix 3D Poster.png CTyF41GWwAEi7yv.png CVjdONRWcAA990l.png CWmoDqPWsAERM6M.png nNz1E5qjcQs.jpg CNfxxzHWsAAzm2H.png CO0T4eNWwAAc0Cb.png S7 DVD's - Bloom Butterflix.jpg Winx Club Episodes (Netflix).jpg Bloom Bloomix - Read & Play Series.jpg Bloom Bloomix Couture - Song.png Bloom Bloomix Couture - Song 2.png Bloom Butterflix - 31 January.jpg Winx Club 7 - DVD (2).png Winx Magazine #143 (Summer Camp).jpg Winx Club - New Butterflix clothes from OVS store.jpg Hotel Atlantic - Winx Club Worldwide Reunion 2 Promotion.jpg WCM149 - Magic Wand and MAXI Soap Bubble.jpg Volate alla Winx Reunion con DeAKids!.jpg Con Sodico ricevete un magico gadget per la Winx Reunion!.jpg Winx Club - Ad Promotion (Buy a product get Winx wings).jpg Winx Club - Crea La Moda Glamour Girls.jpg Winx Club - How to organize a magical... wardrobe!.jpg Netflix Originals - World of Winx - Bloom Dreamix.jpg Bloom Dreamix Thumbnail.jpg Winx Club Event - 18-20 November.jpg Bloom Tynix - Rainbow Toy Fair.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Bloom